Percy Jackoson Son of Heista Champion of the Primordials
by lord of the universe tej
Summary: Percy Jackson runs across Heista and she tells him she is his mother and his father is Poseidon. Then when he gets older he meets the primordial council called the Pentongoi and then they give him a offer he can't refuse...Read to find out. percy/nyx and percy/chaos.


Prolouge

Percy is right now running away from many monsters that has followed him.

He still remembered the day that his father told him to go to the Empire State Building.

**flashback**

_"Percy there is something I need to tell you." Father said with a face that told me not to interrupt or something. I nodded."you know of all the Ancient Greek Mythology I made you learn and those fighting skills with sword fights and karate etc." I nodded I didn't know were this was going, but nether-the-less I nodded. "Well they are real and you are a demigod. Your mother told me to tell you once you got old enough to go to the Empier State Building except you have to go alone. And to help you I will give you this sword." He handed me a 3 foot long sword "This is destroyer. It's made out of Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze and Chaotic metal. This is an extremely powerful sword. Use it for good only." I nodded and finally said some thing really smart like_

_"umm... uhh. okay?"_

_"Are you asking me or are you telling me." He said with an amused smirk. "now go to New York go." **{He lives in New York not New Jersey}**_

_**flashback end** _

When he reached the Empire State Building he went in to the security desk and asked.

"Umm. I know this is going to sound crazy but do you guys have a 1,000th floor **(yeah I know but I am going to make Percy meet the primordial first than his mother).**

"yes and is your name Perseus "Percy" Jackson?"

"Yes"

"well here is the card to the floor just put ti in the card slot when you're alone then press the 1000th button not the 600th."

"Thank you"

"Not a prob kid not a prob" he replied back like he never received a 'thank you' or a 'good day'.

Percy went to the elevator and did what he was told to do. Once the elevator stopped the doors opened and his jaw dropped open. he stepped out and (AN Okay no my descriptions might be a confusing or not a good description just thought you want to know that) there was a whole mas of temples stow around each emanating an aura of power. Each had different style of pillar and heck even the painting. One even had a swirling galaxy on it. He bet that was chaos'. Anyways he opened this door to this large room that had no roofs. he went in and he saw 12 different thrones that was in a semi-circle(like the Olympian's thrones). 4 of them was occupied. But that discovery was soon made incorrect because once he stepped in, in a flash literately in a flash of light that was to bright that he had to look away and close his eyes shut as tight as he can and BOOM the thrones were all occupied.

Percy awkwardly said "hey wassup umm am I in the wrong room?"

They laughed and the person with swirling galaxy eyes said "No my silly champion you are not in the wrong room. we were expecting you I am Chaos" he pointed to himself "Pontus" he pointed to a person that had a deep tan and looked like he was from a beech party "Erebus"he then pointed to a person that was deep pale that had this death glare and was looking at him with curiosity "Chronos" he looked like time itself and had watches over both his arms with different time on each on "..." Once the introduction was done(AN I don't want to waste time here ooh and just to let you know Gaea and Tartarus are good not evil) he than looked at him with a questioning eyes and asked "I want to ask you a very serious question...not," he laughed but continued "Do you want to be our champion. You know get blessed by us and use our powers." he looked over to Percy who was nodding not able to trust his voice well then he and the others that were all smiling started to chant I, Chaos and the Primordial bless the young hero Percy to have our powers and may the odds be with him. (An I couldn't resist)

"now to tell you your powers. You have the power of creation you can control the Earth, water, darkness, lightning, night, creatures, and the pit of torture you shall be known as the king of creatures, and the wielder of the power of the Primordial and the seer of fate." Then three flashes came and they said sweet it looks like we have a new emissary of fate."

**Okay so there you are. and sorry for not actually putting on a story. Its just that my younger brother thought it would be funny if he cleared out my story sooo yeah. ooh and this story is not like any other Percy Jackson story. Like Percy will not go to Camp-HalfBlood instead he is going to Camp Primordial **


End file.
